Nuestra Historia Perfecta
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: UA. Te quiero y me quieres, te necesito y me necesitas, pero a veces eso no es suficiente…como en nuestro caso Royai


Nuestra historia Perfecta

"UA. Te quiero y me quieres, te necesito y me necesitas, pero a veces eso no es suficiente…como en nuestro caso Royai"

El silbido del tren al llegar lo despertó, froto sus ojos rápidamente para mirar por la ventana y darse cuenta de que ya había llegado a su destino. Se acomodo la bufanda, pues se veía que afuera hacia frio, tomo su maleta y bajo lo más rápido que pudo del tren. El aire frío golpeo su cara obligándolo a cerrar los ojos por un segundo, segundo en el que sintió unas delicadas pero frías manos sobre las suyas.

-Hola Roy…

Abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar que se le cristalizaran al ver a la persona que sujetaba sus manos con seguridad…

-Riza… - fue un suspiro, uno muy débil que la joven mujer no habría escuchado de no ser por que el joven comandante ya la tenía entre sus brazos, a lo que ella solo pudo responder rodeándolo con los suyos propios – Vámonos a casa…

Ella solo sonrió y tomo su mano mientras se alejaban de la estación del tren, dejando el ajetreado mundo de donde él venia, para entrar al tranquilo mundo de ella.

.-.-.

-Tu cabello esta mas largo… - tenia entre sus manos un rizo dorado de la chica, mientras ella se sonrojaba levemente

-¿Crees que se ve mejor corto? – trato de concentrar su mirada en los platos sobre la mesa, pero sin éxito, ya que el pelinegro interrumpió sus pensamientos al darle un beso en la frente

-Tu cabello es hermoso… - se levanto y la levanto con él, mientras besaba cuidadosamente sus labios.

-Tengo que recoger los platos… - alego ella mientras entraba al juego de caricias y besos que Roy estaba iniciando.

-Yo los recojo… pero mañana…

Riza no pudo decir ya nada… solo cerrar los ojos mientras el resto de su cabello era liberado de la peineta que traía, dejándolo libre para la mano de Roy…

.-.-.

El sol comenzó a calarle los ojos, pero no quería despertarse y darse cuenta que el cuerpo que compartía su cama era imaginario. Abrió primero su ojo derecho, y lo volvió a cerrar satisfecho al darse cuenta que no era su mente jugándole una broma cruel, que efectivamente, el objeto de todo su amor se encontraba entre sus brazos.

-Buenos días… - beso la oreja de Riza, obteniendo solo un leve suspiro. Sonrió mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba la izquierda de la rubia, tocando con cuidado sus largos y finos dedos, sintiendo en uno de ellos una sortija. Conocía perfectamente esa sortija, ya que era exactamente igual a la que él tenía, que también estaba en su mano izquierda.

-Buenos días… - Riza se volteo para quedar frente a Roy, mientras se acorrucaba en su pecho desnudo.

-¿Has tomado tu medicina? – Roy miraba con preocupación el tocador de la habitación, donde había muchos frascos y cajas, tal vez demasiadas.

-Si… - su voz sonó mas apagada, pero entonces se levanto y le sonrió radiantemente. – Salgamos a caminar…

Y sin esperar respuesta se levanto y se encerró en el baño de la habitación. Luego de unos segundos Roy pudo escuchar el sonido de la regadera. Se froto la frente tratando de desaparecer la horrible mueca de preocupación que sabia que tenia, no lo consiguió muy bien.

.-.-.

Las hojas de los arboles bailaban graciosamente en el aire, para luego terminar su paseo en el piso del parque.

-¿es hermoso no? – Riza miraba los tonos rojizos y amarillentos de las hojas que se rompían bajo sus botas.

-No más hermoso que tú… - Roy la abrazó por atrás y en un tono juguetón le mordió la oreja y la soltó para echarse a correr.

-¡Salvaje! – y con una sonrisa en el rostro, Riza hecho a correr tras él.

.-.-.

-Por la mujer mas bella… - Roy alzo su copa, mientras Riza hacia lo propio y chocaban haciendo un pequeño sonido – Mi bella esposa… Riza Mustang…

-Señora Mustang para ti – Sonrió mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios, aunque el sabor amargo del vino solo empeoro el malestar que comenzaba a sentir desde hacia horas, pero que había callado para no preocupar a Roy…

-Señores… - un camarero hizo una reverencia y comenzó a servir la cena – Provecho… - Y se retiro a atender a los demás comensales.

-Aquí tienen el mejor vino ¿verdad Riza? – sonrió a su esposa, pero al instante se borro su sonrisa al verla muy pálida – ¿Riza?

-Si… muy… bueno… - Todo se alejo de ella, la vista se le puso borrosa, y lo último que alcanzo a ver fue a Roy… ¿corriendo hacia ella?

.-.-.

Casi tropezó por ir corriendo, se disculpo y continúo su carrera hacia urgencias. Cuando llego al instante reconoció al joven Mustang; despeinado, desfajado, y completamente alterado.

-¡Dante! – Se acerco casi corriendo hasta ella y la abrazo con fuerza – No era necesario que vinieras… pero no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco… - la voz comenzó a quebrársele, y la anciana se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué a pasado? – pregunto en cuanto el hombre la soltó.

-No lo sé… estábamos cenando y… - de pronto, pareció recordar algo - ¿Riza a estado tomando sus medicinas a tiempo?

-Si Roy – de pronto sintió que él estaba tratando de culparla – Yo misma me e encargado de que las tome en tiempo y en forma – estaba realmente ofendida ¡Riza era como su hija! ¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar que ella buscaría hacerle daño?

-¿Mustang? – un doctor entro en la sala y lo llamo, mientras en su mano izquierda sostenía unas hojas.

-Soy yo…

Dante observo la escena, Roy era un hombre imponente y además muy guapo, pero en ese momento solo se percibía dolor y frustración a su alrededor. El doctor movía las manos señalando los papeles que traía en la mano, Roy lo miraba como si no creyera lo que le decía, parecía que Roy golpearía al hombre en cualquier momento, pero de pronto solo se alejo, dejando a Roy callado, mirando a la nada.

-¿Roy…?

-Esta muy mal… - Volteo a verla mientras de sus ojos corrían gruesas lagrimas sin control – no esta reaccionando como esperaban… tienen que aumentar la dosis….

Dante no dijo nada, solo se quedo callada mientras Roy apoyaba su brazo y su frente en una pared…

-¡MALDICION! – Tiro un golpe seco a la pared que antes le había servido de apoyo y se dejo caer de rodillas volviendo a apoyarse en la pared, mientras sonoros sollozos escapaban de su boca sin control. La mujer solo lo observo mientras sus ojos derramaban lágrimas silenciosas.

.-.-.

-Te amo… te amo… - beso su pálida frente mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas que luchaban por salir, y se levanto del lado de la cama del hospital, tomo su maleta y salió de la habitación.

.-.-.

Dante entro al cuarto mientras arreglaba un pequeño ramo de florecillas que había cortado ella misma de su jardín, las ultimas de ese año. Y cuando entro soltó un pequeño gritillo, al ver a la joven rubia sentada en su cama, con una rosa roja de talle largo entre sus manos

-Dante… ¿Qué día es hoy? – la blancura de su piel se veía aun mas acentuada por lo blanco de su vestimenta y de las paredes de la habitación, dándole un hermoso aspecto etéreo

-…-guardo silencio ¿Por qué las palabras de pronto eran tan amargas?

-¿Dante? – volvió a llamarla, pero aun con la vista fija en la gran ventana de su habitación blanca.

-Lunes mi niña… - Riza no se movió, y si no fuera porque Dante observo el temblor de sus manos hubiera jurado que no la había escuchado - ¡Le pedí a Roy que no se fuera! ¡Pero…! – trato de excusarse, se sentía tan mal, pero Riza levanto la mano izquierda, deteniéndola.

-No importa… todo estará bien… porque volverá… ¿Verdad que volverá, Dante? – solo entonces volteo a ver a la anciana, mientras gruesas lagrimas llenaban sus ojos dorados y bañaban sus pálidas mejillas.

-Claro que lo hará mi niña, lo hará… - corrió a abrazar a la joven mientras trataba de calmarla acariciando su cabello – siempre volverá….

.-.-.

-Mustang – la voz autoritaria de la mujer provoco el efecto deseado, que el pelinegro volteara a verla

-Psiren – volvió a bajar la mirada mientras terminaba de revisar unos documentos, sin mucho interés

-Hoy es jueves, pero como mañana es día libre, me preguntaba si querrías salir a tomar unas copas…

Roy había dejado de escucharla desde que dijo la frase "día libre"

-Jean… - llamo a su compañero de oficina, quien lo miro con interés, cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir revisando aquellos aburridos papeles.

-¿eh?

-¿Mañana es día libre? – ignoro a Psiren, quien tenia cara de puchero, esperando que Roy volteara y se disculpara

-¿Es día libre Psiren? – Consulto a la voluptuosa rubia que se encontraba casi frente suyo, ya que el escritorio de Roy quedaba delante del propio.

-Mi padre me lo acaba de confirmar – sonrió orgullosa mientras dejaba de lado el intento fallido de berrinche – Así que te decía Roy… - Pero de pronto Roy paso justo a su lado con su saco puesto y su portafolio en mano

-Lo lamento Psiren, pero estoy ocupado…

Después a eso solo se escucho el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse.

-Ahh… - suspiro sonoramente Jean quien, bajo la mirada molesta de Psiren se dirigió al escritorio de Roy para tomar todas las carpetas perfectamente ordenadas que estaban ahí. – Deberías dejarlo así Psiren, solo provocaras molestias… - hecho una ojeada a las carpetas y susurro mas para si – ya había terminado el trabajo…

-¿Y porque causo molestias? – estaba enojada, hacia poco mas de dos semanas que había comenzado a trabajar para su padre, y desde entonces había puesto sus ojos en Roy Mustang, quien al parecer no era muy conversador

-Por que él nunca va a salir contigo - se sentó en su lugar de trabajo y coloco las carpetas de Roy junto con las suyas – él esta casado

-¿Y eso que? – se sonrojo un poco, pero miraba a Jean con enojo, casi le había dicho que ella intentaba ser la otra, aunque no sabia que Roy era casado - ¿Enserio es casado?

-Sip – comenzó a revisar sus propios documentos, pero la voz de Psiren lo distrajo de nuevo.

-¿Y por que no comenta nada sobre ella?

-Veras… - hizo a un lado por enésima vez las hojas por revisar para contar la historia de Roy Mustang – Su esposa, Riza Hawkeye vive en la ciudad del norte, esta a medio día en tren

-¿Y por que ella vive tan lejos? – trato de sonar indiferente, pero la verdad es que en realidad quería saber todo sobre Roy Mustang

-Porque esta muy enferma – suspiro y prosiguió con su relato – ella era una mujer increíble, y además era bellísima, yo alcance a conocerla antes de que le diagnosticaran su enfermedad, luego de ello se le ordeno vivir en un lugar más fresco, sin tanta contaminación, y el mejor lugar fue la ciudad del norte…

-¿Y por que Roy no esta con ella?

-Aquel lugar es un pueblito Psiren… - parecía querer burlarse de ella, por lo poco que conocía su país – Roy no ganaría allá nunca, lo que gana aquí… la enfermedad de Riza es muy delicada y muy costosa…

-…- Psiren se quedo callada, pero entonces recordó que su padre la había reprendido una vez por verla coqueteando, o por lo menos intentarlo, con Roy _"es un trabajador sorprendente, he querido ascenderlo pero se a negado, así que mejor déjalo en paz Psiren, no quiero que se nos vaya a ir" _

-Tu padre le ha ofrecido asensos, pero Roy no va a aceptar ninguno…

-¿Por qué no? Con eso podría darle una mejor vida a su esposa…

-El trabajo requiere mucho tiempo… y en este trabajo obtiene el dinero que necesita para mantener la enfermedad de su esposa, y también tiene libre los fines de semana… - el rubio volvió a concentrarse en el trabajo, pues tenia ganas de salir ese día en la noche.

Pero para Psiren las cosas habían cambiado, de pronto algo en su corazón se encogió, el pecho le dolió y las lagrimas asomaron por sus ojos… pobre Roy… debía ser muy difícil… infinitamente difícil…

-FIN-

Hi ^^

Después de haberme ausentado mucho tiempo aquí traigo este one-shot cortito y espero que triste oou

No se me ocurrió ninguna enfermedad con las características de las de Riza, si saben alguna, me la podrían pasar nnu

Y, ya que están aquí… me dejarían un review? :3


End file.
